


Distorsionas y vuelves a armar mis esquemas juveniles

by chokoretominto



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dinner, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Día dos de la AsaNoya Week 2020Tema: Relación Falsa¿Ella en vestido? Que lo recordase, había dejado de usar vestidos como a los cinco años de edad, cuando ya podía decidir qué ropa quería comprar. Debajo de la falda del uniforme portaba siempre pantaletas como short, porque no soportaba el sentarse delicadamente y con las piernas cruzadas.O de cómo Noya se inventa una novia para no comprarle ramen a Ryuu.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Distorsionas y vuelves a armar mis esquemas juveniles

**Author's Note:**

> El título está inspirado en una canción de Javiera Mena: [Esquemas Juveniles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afK1TX_iu1o)

Decir que Noya estaba celosa de Tanaka, era poco. 

Shimizu-kun le había pedido ser su novia. A Tanaka. Así, sin más.

—Sí, estoy triste porque me gusta mucho Shimizu-kun. Pero también había apostado con Tanaka-chan. Ahora le debo una ida al ramen semanal durante tres meses. ¡Tres meses!

Nishinoya se regodeaba en su desgracia sobre el regazo de Asahi. Suga y Ennoshita la observaban condescendientes, enfundadas en el uniforme femenino del equipo de volleyball. Todas habían estado presentes cuando pactaron la apuesta. La primera que encontrase novio, -o novia-, invitaría a cenar a la otra una vez a la semana, durante tres meses.

Asahi acariciaba el cabello largo y sedoso de Noya. Se preguntaba por qué intentaba apuntar a ese objetivo específicamente. Había un centenar de otros chicos en la escuela. Ella tenía por lo menos, un admirador en cada clase; y la gran mayoría llegaba con paletas de Gari-Gari-kun para luego del entrenamiento. Más tarde, sin falta, la acompañaban a casa. 

Noya llegaba con cierta frecuencia al gimnasio, reclamando porque alguien le había querido robar un beso. O contando que había recibido la séptima declaración de amor en lo que iba de mes. Y sólo iba una quincena. Era lógico. Yuu era la niña más linda del equipo de volleyball. La más bonita de la escuela, si le preguntaban a ella. La más hermosa del universo a sus ojos. 

Nishinoya tenía las piernas torneadas y hermosas; la piel impoluta, bellísima en ese tono tan claro. Sus ojos brillaban en el color de la miel derretida; y sus pestañas eran más largas que los suspiros tristes de sus enamorados. Era delgada y pequeña. Olía a chicle de cereza. Y su voz dulce encantaba a cualquiera. Como si fuese poco, los labios se le veían más jugosos e hinchados con gloss. Cuántas veces habría querido robarle un beso. Era una jugadora excelente, y siempre destacaba en el equipo. Era buena compañera. No le iba muy bien en la escuela, pero salvaba. Noya era una niña de la que te podías enamorar, independiente de si eras amiga de ella o no. Si no te cautivaba su belleza, lo hacía su simpatía. Su obsesión por que la llamasen Noya-senpai. Su lucha incansable por ver a todos a su alrededor sonreír.

En fin, Asahi tenía un crush muy grande por su amiga, pero no lo iba a admitir. A menos que Noya se confesara primero. Y eso nunca iba a pasar. Podía enamorarse de una mujer, perfectamente, pero no de ella. 

Asahi, tan insegura, no barajaba la oportunidad ni en sueños.

Por eso, cuando a Noya se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea, sintió el piso desvanecerse lentamente bajo sus pies.

—¡Asahi! ¿Estás bien?

Asahi, apoyada en una columna de concreto, miraba a Noya incrédula. La cola de caballo altísima se movía graciosamente con el gesto de determinación de la líbero.

—Las reglas son claras. Novio o novia. Ella podrá ser la primera en tener novio, pero yo puedo ser la primera en tener  _ novia _ . Igualdad de condiciones.

La castaña no podía con eso. Era insano y doloroso, a partes iguales. Miró a Noya con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. No podía resistirse a su sonrisa impecable; a ese hoyuelo que se le dibujaba en la mejilla cuando sonreía con sinceridad. Con ojos chinitos y la promesa de que el mundo no era un lugar tan hostil si le decías que sí.

—Te prometo que no tendremos que besarnos. Tomarnos de las manos, quizá.  _ Por favor, Asahi. _

Se odiaba por ser tan débil. Por sucumbir al tono suplicante de su voz cuando ponía toda su audacia en cumplir algo. ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes como máximo? Podía sobrevivir ese infierno disfrazado de complicidad.

—Está bien.

Sintió el rostro arder cuando Yuu de un saltito, pintó un beso color durazno en su mejilla derecha. Puro brillo y aroma dulzón. Tendría que aprender a mantenerse firme; el cuerpo se le deshacía en algodón de azúcar con cada pensamiento que inundaba su cabeza.

Llegando a casa, Asahi miraba por la ventana mientras abrazaba su almohada. Sentía una efervescencia burbujeante en la boca del estómago, que ascendía hacia su rostro y le teñía las mejillas de caramelo rojizo. Estaba terriblemente asustada, pero muy ansiosa a la vez. A pesar de ser todo una simple farsa, no podía esquivar la estocada de felicidad. Tampoco quería sobrepensar las cosas. Era experta en autodestruirse haciendo a su cabeza trabajar más de la cuenta.

Luego del baño, se tendió en la cama a repasar todas las fantasías que imaginaba durante la duermevela. A Noya hermosa en medio de un millar de flores; su sonrisa brillante saludándola por las mañanas. Sumergida en un plácido sueño, Yuu la hechizaba con el contonear de sus caderas.

La vibración del móvil sobre su vientre la hizo despertar. Era ya entrada la noche y sentía frío. Se levantó con una sensación de gratitud con el mundo instalada en el pecho y recordó todo lo sucedido. Miró el celular y sonrió al encontrarse con un mensaje de su auto declarada novia.

_ “Descansa, bonita mía”. _

Asahi ahogó un grito entre las mantas suaves. Sentía la sangre bullir en su interior y su corazón se batía a mil latidos por segundo. Se durmió con la esperanza de que esto no le destrozaría el corazón por completo.

Cuando salió de casa rumbo a la escuela, encontró a una Noya muy bien arreglada apoyada sobre el cerco de ladrillo desnudo. Como nunca, llevaba el cabello suelto; adornado con unos broches que ella misma le había regalado en la navidad pasada. Olía a cereza más que nunca y llevaba el moño del uniforme ceñido al cuello, en perfecta forma. Eran las siete de la mañana, y ella se pavoneaba en manga corta. Nunca iba a entender el metabolismo endemoniado de Nishinoya.

—Te vine a buscar —sonrió gigante. Depositó un beso pegajoso de gloss peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Asahi sintió la tibieza inundarle el cuerpo entero, como si de chocolate fundido se tratase. 

Noya le tomó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. El contraste de ambas pieles le hizo dirigir la atención sobre los nudillos fríos de la mayor. Acarició con suavidad y dejó un beso casto sobre el dorso de la mano color canela.

—Conmigo no pasarás frío —sentenció Yuu, sosteniendo la mano de Asahi entre las suyas, varios grados más fría que las de ella. 

Noya se estaba tomando lo del noviazgo demasiado en serio. Asahi nunca pensó que pudiese ir a esperarla fuera de casa en ese plan; como queriendo protegerla y escoltarla hacia la escuela. Ese día había práctica matutina y Yuu, flamante, pensaba ingresar presumiendo a su novia.

—Chicas, entrenadora, Take-chan. Asahi ahora es mi novia.

Todas dirigieron la vista a Asahi, que intentaba fallidamente esconderse tras uno de los pilares que tensaba la red. Suga, consciente de los sentimientos de la castaña hacia la líbero, corrió a felicitarla. El semblante preocupado de la estrella del equipo le hizo entender que más tarde habría confidencias que compartir.

—No sé en qué momento se hizo primavera dentro del club —soltó Daichi apurando de un trago su botella de agua. No miraba la escena con muy buenos ojos. Las chicas se distraerían más fácilmente si pensaban en noviazgos.

—No estés celosa Dai-san. Ya tocará el amor a tu puerta —exclamó Yuu riendo, con las manos puestas en jarra sobre la curva de sus caderas, apenas perceptible.

Tanaka corrió exaltadísima hacia su mejor amiga, exigiendo una explicación.

—Estamos en igualdad de circunstancias, Ryuu-chan. Tú fuiste la primera en conseguir novio, yo la primera en conseguir novia. Ambas nos debemos las cenas.

Nishinoya hablaba con una seriedad digna únicamente de los jueces en lo alto de la suprema corte. Hinata y Suga, que solían ser cómplices en las travesuras de las de segundo, se anticipaban a la respuesta negativa que daría Tanaka. No parecía para nada un argumento sólido, y todas daban por sentado que la rematadora era la ganadora.

—Yuu-chan, tienes razón —sentenció Tanaka muy seria.

El equipo completo las miraba incrédulas. 

—La juventud de hoy en día —soltó Ukai.

Takeda rio, apelando a que la entrenadora aún se encontraba en sus veintes.

—Yuu-chan, tengo una idea —Tanaka sonreía entusiasmada ante la ocurrencia que maquinaba su mente—. Podríamos, en lugar de cenar cada semana, reservar una sola noche en el restaurant más lujoso de Miyagi para asistir los cuatro. Con traje y vestido de gala.

A Noya se le inundaron los ojos de estrellas. Ambivalente como era, se veía bien tanto en shorts y playera ancha sobre un skate, como en vestido de gala, con purpurina sobre los hombros.

Shimizu accedió a realizar la reservación y Tanaka se encargaría del transporte. Asahi no tuvo tiempo para protestar, y por décima vez, sopesó en la pésima idea que era hacerse pasar por novia de Yuu.

¿Ella en vestido? Que lo recordase, había dejado de usar vestidos como a los cinco años de edad, cuando ya podía decidir qué ropa quería comprar. Debajo de la falda del uniforme portaba siempre pantaletas como short, porque no soportaba el sentarse delicadamente y con las piernas cruzadas. Nunca había usado una gota de maquillaje en su vida, y se oponía terminantemente a enfundarse en un corsé apretadísimo, sólo para simular una cintura que era fisiológicamente imposible de mantener comiendo sano y ejercitándose con normalidad.

Noya, por otra parte, ya comenzaba a maquinar el color del vestido de Asahi, peinado, maquillaje.  _ Tacones.  _ La estrella tenía una figura curvilínea inusual y completamente envidiable, se vería de infarto portando algún vestido rojo.

La velada quedó pactada para el sábado de la semana subsiguiente. Asahi, como nunca, añoró los restaurants de ramen familiares, y odió con todas sus fuerzas la etiqueta ridícula que imitaba  _ “El Salomón” _ .

—Te conseguí un vestido maravilloso, Asa-chan —Noya daba saltitos emocionada, al tiempo que caminaban rumbo a casa de la mayor. 

No hay plazo que no se cumpla, y hoy era el día de su muerte. Asahi sentía las manos sudorosas sólo de imaginar la situación en que se iba a ver envuelta unas horas después. Llegaron a casa de la estrella a eso de las cinco de la tarde. La velada sería a las nueve. Tenían una buena cantidad de horas para un makeover completo.

Nishinoya la miraba con el semblante ensombrecido. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina, organizando perfectamente estética, elegancia y combinación de colores.

—Ya sé que soy un desastre, no hay mucho que hacer para arreglar esto.

Nishinoya frunció el ceño y la miró con gesto muy serio. Comenzó a hablar con autoridad, y Asahi se sintió empequeñecer bajo su mirada color ámbar.

—Asahi, eres preciosa —a la estrella, la súbita declaración la tomó desprevenida—. Tu piel tiene el color de las avellanas tostadas, y tu figura es absolutamente maravillosa.

Nishinoya se arrodilló junto a ella, quedando esta vez a su altura. Asahi se encontraba sentada frente al espejo. Todo lo que podía visualizar era un desastre en color sepia.

—Siempre me has parecido muy sensual. Me gustan tus caderas, y tus pechos redondos y grandes —Asahi vislumbró el carmín adornar las mejillas de su novia postiza—. Tu cabello es sedoso y se ondula bonito. Pero al final, eso no importa tanto.

Nishinoya se levantó, y conectó a la electricidad un artilugio de apariencia dudosa, que se insinuaba como un aparato de tortura con calor.

—Lo que importa realmente, es el interior. Yo sé que es un cliché y está más que repetido, pero es cierto —la líbero comenzó a ondular con suavidad el cabello castaño de su estrella—. Porque la belleza se extrapola. Pasa del interior al exterior, y existe en ambos planos.

Asahi se miraba al espejo al borde de las lágrimas. Algo con lo que solía lidiar, era que siempre que alguien la halagaba, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Durante aproximadamente una hora, lo único que se escuchaba era el coreano suave en el tono de voz de las chicas que Noya había puesto como música de fondo.

—Acepta tu belleza innata, patito que se convirtió en cisne.

Nishinoya la abrazaba desde atrás; los antebrazos delgados cruzados sobre su pecho achocolatado. Le devolvía la mirada por el espejo, con la sonrisa sincera dibujada en rosado pálido. El hoyuelo encantador, que tanto ansiaba besar, se dibujaba en su mejilla con una sombra rojiza.

De verdad se veía bonita.

Asahi observaba su rostro frente al espejo, y no podía creer que fuese ella misma quien la miraba de vuelta.

Tenía los párpados teñidos en unas sombras color tierra que destacaban la cuenca. En el centro, destellos brillaban cada vez que pestañeaba. Sus labios se veían más gruesos, pintados en burdeo oscuro. Las pestañas se elevaban altísimas, como un abanico, perfectamente curvadas. El cabello le caía en capas onduladas, y lograba ocultar su mirada tímida detrás de unos mechones delgados. Su nariz, el arco de cupido, los pómulos y sus hombros brillaban en color oro.

—Ahora, el vestido y los zapatos.

Mientras Noya ordenaba el desastre que había quedado sobre el escritorio, Asahi comenzó a desnudarse con lentitud. La estática le recorrió el cuerpo cuando quedó sólo en ropa interior. Hizo el amago de cubrirse aún más, pero decidió quitarse el sostén; recordando que los vestidos suelen tener escotes que se ven entorpecidos por las armazones de encaje delicado.

—Yo no me demoro tanto como tú, así que no… —Nishinoya paró en seco al ver a Asahi  _ así. _ Su vista se fue directo a sus pechos, firmes y de tonalidad un poco más clara que el resto de su piel.

Desvió la mirada en busca del vestido rojo largo. Tropezó unas cinco veces, dando vueltas erráticas alrededor de la habitación.

Le tendió el vestido a Asahi, sin atreverse a buscar su mirada. Un sonrojo furioso teñía todo su rostro y orejas. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, delineando en el negro tras los párpados, la figura exquisita de su falsa novia.

—Noya, no sube…

Nishinoya se volteó, y se encontró con una Asahi avergonzada, que no lograba acomodar sus senos en el escote abierto del vestido.

Intentó amoldar con manos cálidas la tela aterciopelada, pero falló miserablemente. Miró a Asahi a los ojos, interrogando en silencio si podía tocar más piel de la necesaria. La castaña asintió tranquila, soltando un suspiro al sentir el tacto gentil de manos pequeñas sobre la piel delgada de sus pechos.

Noya acarició con suavidad las formas redondeadas, sintiéndose atraída a  _ saborear.  _ Acercó el rostro con cautela al escote, y hundió la nariz en la línea que se dibujaba entre ambos senos. Aspiró la calidez florida que desprendía ese lugar tan inaccesible, y depositó un beso casto en la piel sobre el esternón. Asahi cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto delicado de Yuu. Noya inundó de besos los pechos color café con leche de la estrella, y sintió cómo el corazón contrario latía con fuerza.

Se alejó de la piel suave con desgano, y acomodó el escote del vestido rojo para que las formas redondeadas se insinuaran perfectas en tonos color canela. En un silencio no pactado, acarició la tela que envolvía la zona de la cintura, para luego alejarse y contemplar su obra maestra.

Asahi, en tacones negros, le quitaba el aliento. El vestido, de corte recto, tenía un tajo que dejaba al descubierto la pierna izquierda, bien torneada y de color sol. La tela se ceñía en la cintura, y ascendía en tiras gruesas sobre los hombros dorados de la rematadora. La figura de reloj de arena de Asahi lucía perfecta en el terciopelo carmín.

Por otro lado, Noya comenzó a arreglarse con ansiedad desacostumbrada. Se sentía culpable y la tristeza le oprimía la garganta. No merecía a Asahi. No de la forma en que la tenía, tan hermosa, tan gentil,  _ tan ella _ . Había jugado con sus sentimientos, haciéndola subyugar bajo un lazo de amor inexistente. No la merecía.

Daichi, que tanto amenazaba a Asahi, le había advertido.  _ Asahi tiene corazón de cristal, Noya, por favor, sostenlo con cuidado.  _ A pesar de todo el bullying, la cuidaba y quería profundamente.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos antes? ¿Cómo no pudo identificar que adoraba con locura a su estrella?

—Asahi… —Shimizu quedó boquiabierto al ver a Asahi en el vestido rojo. Una punzada de celos apremió a Tanaka, pero la dejó pasar. Ella también era capaz de volverse lesbiana por la estrella.

Noya no destacaba demasiado. Ella siempre lucía despampanante. Si el uniforme negro del Karasuno le sentaba de maravilla; los vestidos de la misma tonalidad lo hacían igualmente. 

El vestido que llevaba era vaporoso y un poco transparente; le cubría el cuello hasta la mandíbula, y tenía mangas largas. Soltaba destellos estrellados debido al movimiento hipnótico de la líbero. Llegaba un tramo más arriba de la rodilla, dejando expuestas en la piel blanca de sus piernas, algunas marcas producto de las recepciones. Los zapatos de tacón se sostenían desde el tobillo, anudando con gracia un moño alrededor del hueso marcado. Llevaba un maquillaje sencillo, y sus labios brillaban en cristal sin purpurina. El cabello largo y lacio se extendía como una cortina hasta su cintura.

Asahi le ayudó a tomar asiento, con una caballerosidad impropia de su género. Ambas pasaron varios días de estudio, en el que aprendieron la etiqueta de las cenas elegantes. Era gracioso tomar agua sencilla en cristalería tan fina, y comer con tres tenedores en lugar de los palillos acostumbrados.

La cena discurrió en apacible e inquietante tranquilidad. Nishinoya estaba en extremo silenciosa y serena, lo que preocupó a Asahi.

La castaña no se había dado cuenta antes, pero la pareja que formaban Tanaka y Shimizu era encantadora. Ambos eran extremos opuestos, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad; pero congeniaban con una complicidad que ella sólo había observado en parejas ya bastante adultas. 

Creía que la jugarreta del noviazgo era fruto de la tormenta hormonal propia de la edad, pero no. Había amor sincero escondido en las miradas de ambos.

De vuelta en casa de Asahi, Nishinoya seguía manteniendo una actitud glacial. Ella disfrutó mucho la cena, pero Yuu parecía haber sufrido un tormento de dos horas.

Se quitó los tacones en el genkan, sintiendo el descanso inmediato en los músculos agarrotados. Yuu pasó directo al baño. Asahi se tendió en la cama; el vestido acentuando las curvas de su cuerpo demasiado pronunciado. Pensó en lo útil que resultarían los tacones en la cancha. Diez centímetros más ayudaban bastante.

Yuu salió del baño con la mirada hecha agua y la nariz enrojecida. Había estado llorando y aun así se veía hermosa. Pero dolía.

—Yuu, ¿qué sucede?

Nishinoya se echó a llorar en el piso. Arrodillada, con la frente en el suelo, se disculpaba con Asahi. Parecía una Magdalena y la castaña de un salto la levantó y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—No hay nada que te tenga que perdonar. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

—No, Asahi. Te hice daño —Nishinoya se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Lloraba tanto que había comenzado a hipear—. Tú también viste el amor sincero de Ryuu-chan y Shimizu-kun. Y yo sólo te usé para evitar un compromiso. Nunca podría entregarte un amor así.

Nishinoya lloraba sin consuelo mientras Asahi intentaba apaciguarla con una sonrisa triste dibujada en el rostro.

—Noya, tú sí me quieres. Como amiga. Y me trataste realmente bien durante todo…  _ esto  _ —hizo aspavientos con los brazos, simulando el escenario abstracto que se había ido tejiendo en las últimas semanas—. Me hiciste sentir bonita y deseada. Y a mí me gustas un montón, pero no puedo obligarte a corresponderme.

Lo bueno de los corazones era que se rompían de verdad sólo una vez. Asahi ya había arrojado el suyo contra el suelo, partiéndolo en mil pedazos. 

No contaba con que Noya había tomado las piezas, y las sostenía con cariño infinito.

—Pero, si yo te quiero, realmente —Noya se incorporó en la cama, sosteniendo la mirada color chocolate con intensidad y decisión—. Realmente me gustas.

Asahi se sintió caer. Como las torrecillas de lego que arman los niños pequeños. Inesperadamente y por piezas. Inclinó el rostro hasta alcanzar los labios de Noya, y el beso no fue como imaginaba. Los labios de Noya no eran dulces, pero eran tibios, húmedos. No sabe quién habrá inventado lo de las mariposas, debe haber sido alguien que no amaba en absoluto. Ella sintió una patada en el estómago; como las olas del mar rompiendo contra la orilla, arremetiendo con ímpetu. Luego la calma, y la calidez del sol en el pecho.

Sonrió contra los labios de la líbero, apartándose por un momento. Nishinoya, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos hechos cristal, y la boca manchada en vino tinto, le pareció un ángel. 

—Yuu, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Nishinoya soltó un quejido mitad sollozo, mitad carcajada. Abrazó fuerte a Asahi y escondió el rostro en su pecho, sintiendo como el sonido de su corazón se unía al de ella. Una melodía tocada al unísono.

—Te amo, Asahi. Más que al Gari-Gari-kun. Más que a las rodilleras nuevas. Más que al volleyball.

Asahi se alegraba de haber depositado, muerta de miedo, su corazón de cristal en manos de Yuu.

**Author's Note:**

> PERDÓN por cambiarles el género y convertirlas en unas lesbianas hermosas, pero es que me obsesiona el AsaNoya fem. Espero que a ustedes les guste siquiera un octavo de lo que me gusta a mí.  
> Me copié el Salomón del maravilloso fic Confeti Rosa de Janet Cab, porque me apasiona la idea de crear un imaginario colectivo de headcanons en Haikyuu!! Es un IwaOi bellísimo, que si les interesa, búsquenlo y denle una oportunidad <3
> 
> -C


End file.
